Bloody Perfect
by Dr.End
Summary: Seras and Alucard are deployed to the states to deal with a young vampire living free in the city. Little do they know they'll be returning with Seras' new friend.
1. Bloody Perfect

Life was hard for the young vampire. While Seras had started drinking her blood and had started learning her powers as well she was in a constant fight of loneliness, while she had Sir Integra and Alucard and Walter she wanted a friend that was her age to go out and do things with like visit the movies tell jokes and just have fun with but when you're a vampire friends like that aren't easy to find but Sir Integra's next mission was going to change that for Seras.

Life was hard for the young vampire. After he was turned by a mysterious woman he'd met one night returning to campus Edwin the (once human) vampire was finding it rather difficult to adjust to his new life or rather un-life. He was turned on a night with a blood red moon or at least he thought so, it very well may have been his previous master's blood running down his face after stabbing her with the silver knife he always carried. But enough thinking about the past he had a job to get to and at exactly midnight he got up grabbed a shirt and a set of jeans his knives and his black leather duster and exited his home.

The mission for Seras and Alucard while over seas was the usual search and destroy, a rogue vampire perhaps chipped was loose in a city in the state of West Virginia, while no murders or disappearances had occurred upon his discovery a call was placed to Hellsing to take him out. The information they had on him was very little but for them quite a lot, dark hair, dark green eyes (possibly contacts), worked at a local Microcenter (some computer store maybe?) and armed with dangerous weapons, specifically silver knives. Seras' last run in with silver knives was the bayonet priest before Alucard had shot him to death in the tube network under london, "Seras I am aware you're worried about this man." Alucard projected into her mind, "But I am not about to let harm befall my fledgling from a pathetic excuse for a vampire." He finished. "Yes master but something about our mission seems off, why after having taken up residence in a town of people has this FREAK not taken anyone out or caused any disturbances, If there hadn't been the one small accident there was of a man running from a murder scene we'd have never heard of him." Seras retorted still concerned over what they'd find. "Enough Seras you must rest we shall be there within the hour and we are going on the hunt as soon as we do." Alucard said before Seras nodded off for the remainder of the flight.

What a bland shift, sure the store was usually empty at night but there was nothing to do not even inventory. "I might as well close up and leave a not for my boss for in the morning, sure we're all night but there's no one coming for new gear for their computer at 1 am." Edwin muttered in his head. While he was angry at having to take the graveyard shift it was the only open time for when he could work and it at least paid well, sipping on a blood pack he had half hidden in his coat he went from the back of the store to the front closing and locking display cases and generally shutting down the store until two people entered the store. one a blonde woman in a pair of jeans and a crimson red top with a jacket thrown over it and the other a rather tall gentleman in a red long coat fedora and suit, definitely not the computer geek type but oh well. "Hello there you two apologies for any misunderstandings we're still open if you need anything just go ahead and holler I'll be up front." Edwin said cheerfully concealing the bloodpack further into his coat but Alucard was a little too fast and caught him off guard snagging his hand with the pack revealing it to the world. "So you're the scum we've been sent to hunt, hmm you aren't a chipped freak after all. You're a true vampire, well then boy why not show me what you're made of?" Alucard replied with a grin. "Oh god you two are from Hellsing aren't you, granted I'm a fan of your work but I have no plans to be murdered tonight I've done nothing wrong now either buy something or please leave and we'll continue this after i finish closing up if you are going to kill me at least let me close up the store." Edwin replied slipping his hand into his pockets checking for the feeling of his two 9mm pistols Voidwalker and Shadowblade. "Alucard he knows about Hellsing! how on earth does he know about us." Seras replied her eyes going wide. "Calm yourself Seras we are known in the states because of an animated show that was produced to cover up our tracks, the film portrays us murdering vampires and stopping the apocalypse caused by Nazi vampires. it's rubbish but it kept us from being in the public eye." Alucard said while reaching for the Casull. "Now boy our time playing is over, it's time that you be silenced for that woman you killed. We can't have any more accidents can we?" Alucard replied leveling the Casull at the young vampire's head. "Oh no you don't the only thing I've killed was my "master" who turned me intending for a fledgling and I fought back. I buy blood from the bloodbank. And as cool as you two are I'm not letting you kill me!" Edwin drew his pistols leveling one at Alucard and one at Seras who had drawn her Harkonnen from the Shadows. It was shaping up to be two on one and not in edwin's favor.

-Hey guys this is my second ever story that im kinda writing by ear. As I stated at the start Seras as greater control of her powers and Alucard is a little more played by ear. please leave feedback and any constructive criticism in the comments I could really use it. 


	2. An awkward situation

"Oh god, immortal or not that still hurts." Edwin said slowly climbing to his feet picking up his pistols only to be looking down the barrel of the Harkonnen. Seras was shivering having seen me fight with a rage that could rival Alucard's. "Drop you weapons and I wont have to kill you violently FREAK."Seras said shuddering slightly. I shrugged, I replaced my handguns on the ground and proceeded to also remove my knives wrist blades and active camo watch as well as the smoke grenades and gas mask i had hidden within my cloak. After taking off all my weaponry i then removed my duster which revealed my tactical gear, a bullet resistant vest with two of the heaviest plates I could find and all of my rigging for holding my weapons, Seras' jaw hit the floor when she saw all of the armor sheets that covered most of my body while Alucard looked puzzled, it was then I realized that neither of them had been a free vampire without protection from modern day firearms and had never needed to defend people from them. I sighed then hung up my coat and sat on the ground. "If you're gonna kill me judging from Seras' expression and yours as well Alucard it's clear you both have some questions so might as well let you all know about what those reports didn't tell you about me so let me start from the beginning. I was turned against my will by a rogue vampire after visiting my friend at his house for his birthday. The vampire had been hiding from sight by staying to the shadows and got the drop on me when i stopped to get my car keys. She bit and turned me but I stabbed her in time with my wrist blade and i remained at the scene of the crime pretending to be dead as if she had tried to mug me and i had been killed in the scuffle. It was easier to lie to my friends about what had become of me than forcing them through that, 10 hours after the burial i dug myself up and became Edwin Hunter a wanderer from Britain who had come looking for a break and built a small life not far from my old home so i could reclaim my things before the state could since I had no will. I've spent the past five years of my life defending people from vampires and hunters alike which is why I wear my armor. You see i find that flesh and bone doesn't stop 50 cal bullets as well as it used to. And now I'm going to be murdered by my idols so any other questions before Seras here pulls the trigger." I said before grabbing a blood pack from a slim bag on my hip drinking on it slowly and chuckling inwardly. "Hey Seras do you want one of these I got one or two bags left if you want." Edwin said noting Seras' paler complection. Seras noticing Edwin's try for a temporary true before she'd have to kill him silently shook her head yes and grabbed the bag he tossed her drinking it gratefully. "Well then you two I am defeated at your feet let's get this..." Edwin was cut off by Alucard who was growling clearly angry. "Shut up you weakling. Seras our orders have changed we are instructed to bring this weakling back to headquarters for further questioning and testing." Alucard said gesturing to Seras while holstering his pistols while Seras replaced the Harkonnen in her shadows for safe keeping. "Grab his weapons and you weakling don't try anything funny, you'll regret it." Alucard finished while Seras rushed to grab everything and Edwin then handed her his wrist knives being careful not to touch the silver with his skin or let it touch Seras' to prevent burning either of them. "wait a minute though you two, we're headed overseas right doesn't that mean that I need my... Coffin." Edwin said hitting the realization. Seras blushed and Alucard chuckled feeling both yougner vampires' discomfort, Edwin for having to let a female enter his bedroom and Seras because she wasn't used to not only being in a man's room the same age as her but also because she was afraid of what she'd find.

I wrote this two times but i had to redo the first because I realized I forgot Seras already was drinking her blood in chapter one so I needed to rewrite the ending of this oops


	3. Rolling thunder

Hey guys just a little note here two songs are mentioned in this story both belong to AC/DC I do not own rights to them also when they're mentioned I recommend turning them on it adds to the story but anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. I do not own Hellsing or its characters

* * *

Edwin had never had people over since becoming a vampire and being led at concealed gunpoint to his new home to collect his coffin to possibly go be buried in it for good this time was not the way he wanted this to go the first time. After unlocking his door to his home he walked in. It was a spacious 2 story log house with an covered deck off the back and 5.85 acres of land. The kitchen was off the the right and the stairs were to the immediate running parallel to the wall. past them was the living room the only carpeted area in the house with his large screen tv for gaming and movies and his all red leather furniture with those awesome brass caps holding it on like you always saw in movies. "You can leave the weapons on the kitchen table and grab blood from the fridge if you want it." he told Seras before going through and turning on the light to reveal a massive African blood wood table. there were a total of six chairs running down either side with a chair at either end totaling 8 chairs in all. the chairs were all red velvet cushioned african blood wood as well looking like something from Dracula's castle. She dumped the weapons onto the table which Edwin went about unloading and locking away in a large suitcase of sorts. Afterwords he then went to strip off his armor only to see Seras blush. "seras it's body armor not my clothes, i still have jeans and a t-shirt on under this" He said rolling his eyes. Seras blushed harder realizing he knew why she was blushing before scurrying off to grab the aforementioned blood from the fridge. "You live a very interesting life for a piece of scum."Alucard remarked seating himself at the head of the table looking very at ease in the high backed chair. "Well if you think this is odd you ought to see my vehicle. I custom built it myself, and while it looks like garbage it runs faster and leaner than anything on the roads anywhere." Edwin said looking down the barrel of one of his pistols to check for blockages. Seras then reappeared from the kitchen drinking a blood pack before something dawned on her. "Sir why are we delaying? I thought we just came to get his coffin. Seras said noticing that Alucard was making no movements to continue on their errand. "If I didn't know better Police girl I'd say you wanted to get under his sheets." Alucard teased watching her blush even harder due to the extra blood in her system. "N No sir I'd just like to get this errand over with already." Seras said stuttering slightly. "I'll get it, Seras since obviously Alucard will tease you until we get this done with will you please finish packing my weapons into their spots and then close and lock that.' He said tossing her the key to the box before heading for the stairs. Edwin's room was very odd compared to most people. A large black steel coffin dominated one corner of the room with custom built hydraulics to raise the lid and close it which could luckily be unhooked at a moment's notice to allow quick transport. The rest of the room was a tech nerd's wet dream being dominated by two large rack mounted custom built routers and server gear and an enormous desk with 4 monitors hooked up to a custom built gaming and rendering rig. there was also three 3-D printers and a metal working station and general tinkering bench which still held his work in progress weapon he had yet to finish. Edwin set about disconnecting the coffin and while he did Seras peeked her head in to investigate. upon seeing a door in the far corner while Edwin was preoccupied she bolted to the door and phased through before he even noticed. Once inside though Seras about fell back through the door the human way upon seeing what was inside. There was soft lighting illuminating the room from multiple lamps scattered throughout the room, telescopes in every shape and side were standing against the wall or looking through the glass ceiling at the soon to be morning sky. in the center of the room was a series of tables. on the far left a well worn fairly old pool table possibly a family heirloom, next to that set back some from the pool table was a blackjack table with a half finished game; possibly friends or playing against himself and finally a poker table with a beautiful case sat in the center it was jet black with silver facets and inside were the most gorgeous poker chips she'd ever seen. There was no casino name on them but they were still a sight to behold all highly polished properly aligned like a staircase and a card deck in the center labeled with the name absinthe written across the box. Whatever all of this was it was very precious to him and it was some where seras felt she shouldn't be. She backed towards the door only to run into who else but the man of the house Edwin himself looking fairly tired and worn out from the fight and the emotion the room held. "Seems you've found my private getaway, everything here is very precious to me being either an heirloom or a gift from my family. starting in the center of the room he took time to walk her through everything she was curious about until they got to the card table which on closer inspection had a fine layer of dust on it. "Who's game was this? Was it yours?" Seras asked curious about why the cards were so dusty. "This is the exact game my family and friends were playing the night i was turned. I was dealing and we were quite a ways in until we realized that we had to leave so we left the game vowing to return and finish but we never got the chance. my best friend who I still keep an eye on under an Alias was seated there; he gestured to the far left where a face up king sat. "He had 21, he would have won the game with those cards, next to him was my sister Alia she had a 19 with a face up ten of hearts and looked to be ready to tap to take another, passed her was her friend Sydney who had a pair of jacks and finally was Abby, I knew her from my childhood met her on a game we loved cards. Abby had a face up queen of hearts. She also had 20, between them they all would've won against my hand." Edwin said sighing. sitting on the dealer's spot was a face of Ace of hearts and face down was the two of spades. Sensing his sorrow Seras left the room and he followed slowly after only to be met by a grinning Alucard who was going to make a lewd joke until he read his fledgling's mind finding out what had just transpired. Edwin grabbed the coffin and headed downstairs towards a different door which puzzled Alucard and Seras. "Edwin where are you going? We have to get to the airport come on." Seras said trying to drag Edwin to the front door but instead leaving burnt rubber marks on his wood floors. "Well you dont expect me to carry a coffin on my shoulder to an airport on foot. We'll raise too many questions. We'll simply take my technical." Edwin said opening the door. Behind it was an enormous garage with a heavily oil and strangely charred floor and sitting center stage on a dump truck lift was the strangest car she'd ever seen. Heavily armor plated with mud tires sitting probably a good 5 feet of the ground and a turret where the passenger seat should be the "technical" as Edwin called it was a beast of a vehicle looking like it just came out of a war zone with it's black and red paint job and what she prayed wasn't blood splattered on the hood. "Seras you hop in the turret Alucard well I doubt you want to ride but if you do you can strap into the back, the bed is built to hold 11 fully armored military men and an AA turret so I doubt you'll have an issue. Also we'll slide the coffin into the center of the bed there are mounting points for it." Edwin said grabbing keys off the wall. Seras' jaw hit the floor while Alucard smirked. "I thought we needed to hurry police girl." Alucard said before walking over to the car. "Well we do sir but how can you call that a car it barely resembles a vehicle period let alone a truck!" Seras said running to the turret. the passenger door was the size of a standard locker door and rather similar too except the lock was a flush to the body handle. Upon turning it and opening the door which had to have been at least 3 pounds of solid steel Seras then saw what looked well like a turret. there was a worn leather seat sitting in a rather large area, on the left side was a box of what it said were 50 bmg rounds and behind the passenger's head was a heavy steel door with a couple pop locks. the lock for the passenger door itself was 3 bolts as this around as a man's thumb plus the handle and the windshield had been cut out and replaced with a steel plate with an oval slit covered over with a sheet of bulletproof plexiglass. on the wall on her left was a door of sorts that swung down allowing discussion with the driver and then she saw Edwin pop the door on the driver's side slip inside the enclosed heavily tinted cab and turn over the engine. Seras had ridden in large vehicles before like halftracks and military trucks but when Edwin turned over the technical she felt a tingle run through her whole body. the Engine shook the entire vehicle and to feel the power was amazing, it was clear this was a vehicle not for basic transport but a vehicle of war. she had to remember to tell Sir Integra to have Edwin before they killed him draw up plans for one for the organization. And then he turned on the stereo; Shoot to thrill by AC/DC came blasting through the cab and out of exterior mounted cabs and Edwin's face broke into a grin as he left skid marks peeling out of the garage and down the driveway. Edwin had missed his truck after being banned from driving it to work because he nearly hit another worker he barely ever drove it usually leaving it in the garage to tinker on it but for one last time he was able to open it up and as the bumper said "tear shit up". He tore through the backroads pushing 80 and taking corners at 75 blowing past stop signs and lights flipping off the license plates cameras when they flashed. The technical had no legal tags or plates on a steel plate that had the number 585 on it in red paint done to look like blood. Alucard all the while was loving it laughing his head off at Edwin's careless disregard for the laws. " _Maybe I won't be required to kill him after all?"_ Alucard thought as they took a corner this time pushing 100 as Edwin readied the truck to hit the nitros. Seras on the other hand had figured out why the seat seemed to float in the cab letting her sit comfortably. Edwin hadn't called it a turret for no reason; in the box behind her head she'd found a barret sniper rifle and there was a lever at her right hand which when pulled would raise the seat while opening the hatch above her and allowing a bullet shield to fold out. At this point Seras was in love from not only the sound system but also the truck itself. meanwhile in the cab Edwin was content to be back behind the wheel of his truck checking his engine heat and coolant as well as his song from his laptop mounted on his right. When he hit 100mph on the dot he stopped the music and the truck and selected a track; Hells Bells by AC/DC and reached for a red switch. Seras being jolted by the sudden stop dropped her seat back into the truck only to see Edwin reaching for the red switch. Thinking it was to kill them she drew her handgun Sir Integra had gotten her for her last "death day" as Alucard had called it and leveled it at him through the window. Edwin heard the gun cocked looked at her grinned and flipped the switch and in that moment Seras dropped her gun and totally forgot the mission they were gone. She was in ecstasy. Edwin had turned on the Nitros oxide and though the truck had been powerful before this was like when Alucard was angry. A dark almost demonic feeling powerful and then he hit the gas. The rest of the way to the airport the speedometer never touched below Edwin's favorite number 585

* * *

Hey guys sorry about being late on the updates I've been real busy. Real quick thanks for all the reviewers so far I'm trying my best here. See ya later XP


	4. Fly away

Hey guys since I've been so behind here's another chapter the same night. same rules apply when it comes to music. if it's mentioned play it I listen to music when I write and it really adds to the story. I do not own music mentioned in this story and do not own Hellsing or its characters but Edwin is MINE ALL MINE!

* * *

As they rolled towards the airport Edwin found an area of the road to slow down and flip off the nitros and bring them back to a legal speed limit all the while sharp dressed man by ZZ top was playing in the background much to Edwin's amusement. Seras might as well have been a puddle in the passenger seat and Alucard was a blithering idiot in the bed from how much fun he'd had while Edwin like he always did ran checks on the engine and switched the song to picture box voodoo by full devil jacket. He slipped on his shades to hide his eyes and his leather jacket. They rolled up to the gate for the airport blaring the music at a ridiculous level. Edwin flashed a card to the gate attendant and rolled on through onto the tarmac where he was about to meet up with an old friend. Nick or as he went by now Voidwalker slid down the side of the huge plane to meet with Edwin as switched off the truck and hopped out grinning like the devil. "Saber what can I do for ya buddy? Not in trouble with the police again over that monstrosity are you? I told you just get a camaro." Nick said grinning like a madman, Edwin chuckled "Aww but Void that'd be no fun you know how cool that truck is why would i ever downgrade." He said grabbing Nick's fist and pulling him into a sort of hug. "No the issue is they finally decided to show up so I need to get these things to London with us think you can do it?" Edwin said teasing his old friend. It was at that point Seras finally managed to come down off cloud 9 and join them at the exact time Alucard did as well hopping over the bed of the truck like a pole vaulter. "Were? Were are we?" Seras said looking much like she'd just had a rough night shaking the bed so to speak while Alucard drew the Casull leveling it at Edwin who looked rather tired of the same game over and over. "We're at the airport this is my friend Voidwalker he'll be our pilot. he's flown planes since he was 12 and knows every nook and cranny on this old bird." Edwin said patting the plane. "We had a private plane provided by Hellsing." Alucard said gesturing to a plane in a hangar a few meters away. "Yeah the pilots are drunk private plane or no when you don't stick to a strict schedule the pilots tend to wander off and do whatever. And besides Void here has all your gear aboard and did I mention he keeps chilled blood on hand?" Edwin said noticing Seras and Alucard both perk up at the mention of food; he then glanced at his watch only noticing the time. "Void get these two on board Alucard dont shoot him I gotta make a call to my boss for my sick time." Edwin said fishing a phone seemingly out of nowhere. after a few minutes Seras came out of the plane to hear and see Edwin as nervous as she'd ever seen "Yes sir I know it's short notice but I had a family matter turn up in London that is extremely urgent and I'm not sure when I'll be back. No sir I know I know if you have to dock my pay that's fine. Yes sir, Yes sir. Have a nice day sir." Edwin finished the call and hung up before sighing and pulling something out of the coat pocket fishing out a lighter and lighting what Seras swore was a cigarette. "Hey what are you doing! vampire or not thats bad for you!" Seras said scampering over only to see Edwin turn around and see what he was burning was... "Is that paper?" Seras said confused. "Yeah it's like flash paper but it slow burns instead, I'd never smoke couldn't get used to it but i still like the action so I invented these. call 'em pseudorettes they provide no harmful chemicals or byproducts and give you the bump of nicotine you need to calm your nerves." Edwin said scratching his head before looking back at the city. "least I won't miss this place. Never was my home ya know? I grew up in a small town in Kentucky never did like bigger cities but my job made me move and so did my friends. Well might as well head on in and get this thing rolling." He said hopping in the technical and rolling it into the plane before locking it down and closing the rear door. "This is an old military plane for vehicle transport. Still not sure how Void got it but it helps out when I gotta get this thing outta the public eye for a few hours." Edwin said smiling from the front seat of the truck playing Hank Williams Jr. softly in the background. He reclined the seat and set his feet up on the dash before seeming to go to sleep. Seras snapped her fingers in front of his face jolting him back awake. "Aren't you going to sleep in your coffin?" She said already half into hers. It was a brushed silver coffin; it said "A fallen angel rests here" in Romanion on the front which made Edwin chuckle. "No Seras you see this truck has my birth soil in it as well so I can just sleep here. actually anything that your coffin is connected to you can sleep in. even a bed." He said chuckling at her furious look before she got up and stormed towards the cabin of the plane probably to harass Alucard for never telling her that. Edwin chuckled before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys here's chapter four, it's a little shorter and don't worry for those who are wondering this is not the same Nick; Edwin met this guy a couple years before the story as a racer who wanted to be a pilot so he kinda maybe stole him the plane if you all want to hear about how he met him I'll submit the story on here but anyways have a great day guys and peace XP


	5. Gunshots and bets

Hey guys as I said in my Dark Titan story (check it out even if you don't know the game the story strays more towards realism than the fantasy of the game but onwards to Edwin meeting the dreaded Integra and maybe we'll get to meet another one of his friends. Songs in this chapter are Timmy Trumpet & Savage Freaks and if you want for the shooting scene Electro swing friend like me

* * *

Edwin was awakened by the turbulence of landing. At this he smiled before getting up and heading to the cockpit where he'd left poor Void with the two other vampires. Upon opening the door though he almost burst out laughing. Alucard was sat in the Co-pilot's seat with Seras curled up on his lap under the cover of his coat while Void did everything in his power not to shake the plane and jostle them awake. Apparently during most of the flight they'd been quite the handful for him along with having to fly the plane. Edwin retreated back to the cargo bay making sure everything was strapped down and packed up before dropping the cargo ramp and turning over the Technical. As soon as the key hit the ignition Seras was off like a shot towards the truck partially because she wanted to ride in it again and partially because she thought Edwin was leaving them and it seemed Alucard had the same thought as he stalked out of the cockpit with the Casull cocked and ready to put one between his eyes but the view that he saw confused him more than anything. Seras was bouncing in the turret of the Technical while Edwin was rolling trying to back the truck down the ramp without slamming her head into the ceiling. He sighed and got into the back of the truck as Edwin pulled a reverse U-turn Cranked some song having to do with some group calling all the freaks; he thought it suited the two in the front of the vehicle perfectly. Ironically though the strangest occurrence was when Edwin rolled up to the gates only to be met with about 20 different gun muzzles leveled at him. "Look fellas not sure if you're just blind or stupid but I'm with Hellsing. I mean come on Alucard is sitting in the bed and Seras is in the passenger seat, I doubt they'd let me drive up to the compound's gates if not." Edwin was smirking as a few of them started to lower their guns until the sound of the gates opening followed by the crack of a pistol made them all turn on their heels and level their guns at... Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She had her handgun out and had leveled a shot at Edwin's head which to many people's surprise he'd dodged leaving an indent on the heavy metal paneling that the body of the truck had been made of. Shortly after flashes appeared around the vehicle slashing not only the rollcage off the driver's seat but the turret shield out from in front of Seras who had been hiding after the round had hit thinking they were under attack. "You sir are a PRISONER of Hellsing and not on my payroll. Please state your name and the reason you have my two vampires before I have you executed." Edwin chuckled. "Well Miss Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," This surprised both Walter and Integra. "I am Edwin Hunter, the vampire who was requested by you personally for further questioning as to my situation. But since we're here I'll just tell you all now. I was turned against my will by a rogue vampire in the town I grew up in, I shortly after being bit stabbed her in the neck and waited at the scene to be pronounced dead and shortly after being taken to the morgue I left to get my belongings from my home. I then built a new life under the name Edwin Hunter and have made a living in a computer parts store spending all my spare money on bullets, armor and guns to kill other rogue vampires and protect those I once loved and people I've never met from meeting the same fate I did. I was then tracked down by you ordered here and so I could transport my coffin, guns and armor here along with me and as for the pilot still waiting at that airport. Recall them, My friend Voidwalker transported us, it was not only faster but easier because someone didn't have to pay. Any other questions?" Seras was shaking her head at all of it while Edwin turned off the truck and went to pick up the rollcage and the turret shield before pulling out a small battery powered welder and goggles and set to work welding the two pieces back on while the guards mouths all hung open at his boldness. "So you're some sort of vigilante for the people. Like a super hero?" Integra was snickering at Edwin's story before it finally hit her. Edwin had lost everything he'd ever had. In the span of minutes like her he'd lost all his loved ones, friends his life and everything he once new and was forced to build everything from the ground up with no one to lean on. Maybe they had more in common than she thought. "Mr. Hunter; you are to park that vehicle of yours in the armory and to hand over all weapons and armor until further notice before entering. Then Walter here will bring you to my study and we will discuss this further." At this Integra snapped her fingers and the guards stood at attention while she and Walter walked back inside followed closely by Seras and Alucard and while Seras gave him a half-hearted thumbs up Alucard remained facing forward and falling in step behind his master. "Master why did you spare him. He is arrogant and rude and not to mention insulted you; let me kill him and we shall be rid of this prob..." Alucard was silenced by Integra's hand shooting up. "He interests me. Despite going on a killing spree or trying to take over with his new found power he instead defended the people of his home with no incentive. He may prove useful and as such I shall test him to see if he may be useful to this organization.

"So Mr. Hunter here is the deal. You shall work as an instructor as well as a soldier for the Hellsing organization. You shall stay in the room across from Seras and shall be fed for your work. We shall have your belongings brought over as wekk but first I'd like to test your skills. If you'd please follow Walter to the..." Integra sighed, He'd jumped out the window. "Yo guys I need my shit, later!" Edwin dashed by where he'd checked in his guns and armor running at nearly mach speed he snagged the bag slipping into his armor as he went. Once that was on he slipped on his glasses a set of custom Rayban caravans with gunmetal frames and red reflective lenses. And then he pulled out his pride and join, his Dragonuv. Loading up a ten round mag he skidded to a stop at the 20 target shooting range where Seras, Alucard, Integra and Walter were waiting. Integra looked furious but he was about to change that. Taking stance he waited for a sec and when he didn't hear it he stopped. "So are you all not going to hit the timer?" "Timer? Mr. Hunter this is a shooting range not a game." Walter then realized what Edwin was going on about and retrieved something from a box. "Ma'am I believe Edwin is wishing to show us his shooting speed as well as accuracy correct?" Edwin nodded got ready and then Walter hit the buzzer. The shooting attracted nearly every soldier on the compound including Pip who appeared from Seras' shadows thinking they were under attack again. Edwin was firing so fast and with such accuracy you'd swear it was sheer dumb luck but even with 250 quid riding on it Edwin put 5 mags of 10 down range onto all the targets. He even got cocky to where he started switching off going from stationary to moving targets and even switching guns sometimes using his pistols and his rifle sometiems a pistol and a rifle and he even had Seras go get the barret and he placed 585 quid on the table. "If anyone can go through a line of five steel targets with this rifle faster than I can with my pistols and rifle the cash is yours. If not every soldier has to spend a week learning to shoot steel and by the end have a time of .585 with an entire 25 round mag hitting the head of each target moving and stationary. All the soldiers nearly fell over, most had never shot timed and even when they weren't many had issues getting headshots often aiming for the mid torso to increase their odds of even hitting but to not only be dumping 25 rounds down range in that little time and that accurately; this guy was insane. "Don't worry everyone if I could do at the age of 15 as a human you all can as well." And that's how the night went, each soldier tried their hand at besting their newest teacher but each and every time they failed. They'd break through two to three but by then their mag was drained which was an automatic forfeit or Edwin would have already gone through all five. Alucard then decided to try his hand versus the trigger happy youth. "I'll challenge you, except this time I get to use my guns and if you lose I get your meals for a week. If I fail I shall let you spend the same week with my fledgling." Alucard knew he'd win until he saw Edwin get a devious look. Hey guys someone run over to my truck and pull out the drawer under the bed." 15 soldiers came back hoisting ten sheets of steel at least 1 1/2 inches thick, they were heavy and difficult to wield but they got them set up down range. "I'll take your bet but we're using these targets instead." Alucard agreed and thus they were off. Alucard used the Casull first planning to weaken the steel with one or two shots before breaking through with the Jackal but then he heard a sound he thought he wouldn't hear in another century, The crack of The Bloodskull. (Author's note: Edwin's final gun is a much older and rarer handgun The Bloodskull, This is a 5.85mm handgun, it's barrel length is 15" and the handles are custom cut African Bloodwood. The metal is all black oxidized titanium and each mag is 15 rounds. The handgun can punch through 4 inch thick steel sheets with ease.)"It only figures someone as strange as you would have that gun." Alucard was Angry he'd been bested but he was still interested in how Edwin had received the handgun. "This has been passed down through my family now for five years Alucard. It is not only my trump card but my most treasured possession. And it stays with me in my shadows always. And thus the day ended peacefully, Edwin won over 5,000 quid that day as well as a new home it seemed and even despite Integra trying to shoot him for disobeying her first order ever to disarm it seemed for once he'd found a place he fit in not to mention he got a week of free time with Seras when they weren't on missions to get to know her and possibly make a new friend, one that wouldn't die from age before him and who was the same age as him and would possibly like the same things as him. But little did he know tomorrow would be their first mission and boy was it a doozy

* * *

Hey guys thanks for your support, so I'm trying to break my writing into paragraphs but it just isn't how I write. I try but really kinda can't. Anyways stay warm and away from dark alleys.


	6. A more accurate look at Edwin's life

So when I first wrote this chapter it was over 3,000 words and I just wasn't happy so Instead these next two chapters will be a look back at my characters lives, We start with Edwin a supposed squeaky clean computer store worker who met with a rough fate when in fact his fate was caused by the group he now works for but no more spoiling here we go!

* * *

Integra sighed letting the smoke escape. It was near midnight and she'd just about finished her work only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. In strode Walter dressed formal as ever and and odd sight compared to Edwin who she'd been seeing a lot of recently and always dressed in his armor; his black flexible armor with a blood splattered paint scheme which fastened to a demonic helmet, it was all kevlar giving him the ability to breath through it while staying safe. It was black with wire mesh over the eyes that blocked just enough of his eyes they glowed demonically. Printed on the helmet was a red skull with sharp teeth but with a clenched and wired jaw, it unnerved friend and foe alike and branded on the chestplate was his sign, a strange symbol it was a series of three gears which was branded on all the pieces of the armor as well as the helmet which actually unclasped the armor.

"What is it Walter I am slightly busy as you can see." Integra said taking another drag to steady her nerves. "Well Sir Integra While digging into our friend Edwin's past it seems that despite his long term job at the store he was working as a hitman as well, many of his purchases show bulk ammunition sales as well as armor and firearms being bought with a card used for solely these type of items that was registered to the name Cody Taylor a false name we're sure but it worries me that Edwin while under multiple muzzles he refused to admit his whole story. Could it be a bluff to take us down?" Walter seemed genuinely worried and with good reason, as it wasn't the first time this had been tried. "No send our new friend up, I'll sort it out with him." Integra said.

Moments later Edwin walked through the doors, never being one to teleport anywhere unless it was absolutely required he always came through the doors silently which she guessed was caused by his secondary job. "Please take a seat." Integra offered him a chair but Edwin chose to stand hands clasped behind his back. "So Mr. Hunter when were you going to notify us about your second job?" Edwin offered no change in physical appearance whatsoever, behind his mirrored glasses she couldn't even read his facial expressions. She hated those things; they'd been brought with his desk and other items and as soon as they were returned he constantly wore them when not under his helmet, they had round lenses with blinders on the sides but the black mirroring was infuriating making her look at only herself when trying to look him in the eye. "It is a career that I would prefer to leave behind as such I chose to not speak of it." Edwin trembled but to even the most trained eye it was invisible under his coat; Edwin hated that part of his life, constant death and what caused him the loss of his friends and co-workers. "If you wish I will tell you the story." Integra was shocked; but did not halt him and so he began finally opting to sit, clearly the tale was to be a long one

I grew up with rather pour grades but an amazing love and knack for firearms gave me an escape firing at paper targets honing my skills. I spent hours online with friends talking and playing games and when I finally graduated I left to find an easy job; Microcenter had a position and as such I took it knowing my skill with computers would guarantee me a spot over other people applying. The money came in slowly and while it was a good income it wasn't enough to satisfy my bills so I started digging, looking for someone who needed a guard or a hired hand to rough someone up. The first offer came in requesting a hitman and I declined it not wanting to kill; I could with no remorse but I wanted to remain legal in my jobs as much as I could. But slowly I broke; it became harder to pay and stuff started to pile up and eventually I couldn't keep denying the requests, the pay was good and my first job took away 1/4 of my bills almost instantly and so I acquired the alias of Sabre; I was a blade used to strike down enemies of my client. After four more jobs I was gaining a name for myself, I was in and out of jobs leaving not a witness and no corpse the person just disappeared without a trace. Eventually I was pulling more jobs than I could keep up with and so I started having to decline sticking to a few people I knew were only asking for hits on drug lords or criminals trying to be more civil but I knew it was just a way to make myself feel like less of a killer, every person I killed I returned to god giving prayer over their bodies to have a better afterlife before tossing them in the incinerator, I kept the guns they had on them and sold them for scrap after hammering pieces to the breaking point instead of selling them back onto the market. Soon my firearms were inadequate to the job and I needed custom work on a few that I couldn't do and so I met Nick better known to you as Voidwalker our pilot for getting here. He got my pistols and my beloved rifle for me custom fitting them for quieter more accurate shooting at longer distances. Soon I became a vampire hunter as well as a hitman being asked to kill the bloodsuckers as targets and not long after I was asked to kill you. I refused each job to do a hit on Hellsing be it Walter, Seras, you or whoever and grew more than one enemy out of it each threatening my death or a fate worse than it. So that fateful night my own hitman got their job done at the cost of their life and I earned the unlife I had now.

Edwin sighed when finishing only to be met with a bullet to the chest grazing his heart. He lay on the floor, due to his lack of blood intake recently the wound failed to heal. Seras and Alucard rushed to the room to be met with the sight of a slowly dying Edwin, Seras was shocked starting to rush to his aid to be stopped by Integra; Alucard though was rather indifferent outside while internally he was fighting his own impulses to help him. "I trusted you vampire and yet you instantly lied the moment you arrived. Your punishment is death and you shall be left to die in the deepest dungeon." With this Sir Integra called in a team of guards to escort him there.

* * *

Five Days later

* * *

Edwin winced as he shifted slightly, the bullet hole was still there having healed over slightly but it was still tender, his wrists which had been bound by his sides with silver shackles were slowly burning off his flesh, his coat had been taken and his shirt cut from his chest in a cross with a silver knife which had bled down his chest staining the top of his jeans red. Suddenly the door opened. Edwin looked up seeing Seras holding something behind her back. "Miss Victoria I'd suggest leaving now; this is my fault not yours and if you're found here you'll be killed as well." Edwin looked sadly at Seras, he had wanted a home and family and he thought he'd found one but it seems that wouldn't happen. Seras ignored him walking over bringing what was behind her from behind her back; his glasses, coat, a key and a blood bag and Edwin's stomach dropped. "Seras don't do this just leave now. "Edwin just stop; this was orders from Alucard." She unlocked his arms slipped his glasses on his face and then bit the top off the blood pack's straw before offering it to him. "Drink, it will heal your wounds." Edwin looked at her over the glasses clearly saying 'I'm not stupid' with his look. Despite his conscious saying no Edwin started drinking only to have Alucard appear. "And thus the bonding is finished, congratulations Edwin welcome to the family." Alucard smirked and Seras blushed while Edwin glared, he thought the blood tasted odd. "you're now Seras' fledgling so now Integra can't kill you. Now put on that coat and then come with me. Edwin got up rubbing his arms before slipping into his coat and following Alucard up the stairs only to be stopped by Walter at the door to the upper floors. "Mr. Alucard you know that you both will be punished for this." Alucard grinned and Walter sighed before letting them pass.

"So let me get this straight. You ignored my orders bound him to Miss Victoria and then asking for him to be allowed back into the organization?" Integra was rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Well of course Integra, if not your life would be boring." Alucard grinned. Edwin who'd been standing behind Alucard for the most part trying to hide his chest to be polite. "If I could interject something in here?" Alucard and Integra both looked at Edwin were surprised seeing as Integra hadn't yet seen the cross cut on his chest and Alucard because he figured that Edwin would be a lot like Seras in this scenario. "Mr. Hunter what on earth happened to your chest?!" Integra was slightly appalled, it was clearly a form of punishment that she had not ordered; prisoner or no it was unnecessary punishment. "Oh you mean the cuts; they were simply cutting off my shirt to prevent the fabric being stuck to me by the blood." Edwin was clearly lying trying to protect the soldiers, cutting him up he could handle but punishment caused because of a few little cuts he would not allow. Integra looked at him slowly, it was clear he was lying but she wasn't sure why he would hide who decided to punish him. "Anyways, Alucard can the bond be broken prematurely?" "Without unlocking the rest of Edwin's power which might even match my own and giving yourself a bigger headache no" Integra glared at the vampire, she knew if he was measuring Edwin's power it was rather accurate which worried her but with no good argument as to why he could not stay as he had been punished for lying already Integra sighed in defeat. "Fine Edwin Hunter will become once again Hellsing's newest undertaker, your job is to clear this world of all beings who pose a threat to queen and country." Edwin chuckled before walking towards the basement. "I'm going to go get a shirt and my gear when I get back I'd better have five missions ready to go." Integra chuckled at Edwin's OCD. He strangely always requested things in fives or multiples of five so ten round mags for instance; she had four missions all she had planned to give to Alucard but since this was technically Edwin's retest with his skills as a hitman as well she figured she could scrape up another easy mission for him as well.

And this is how Edwin's night went, running missions in strings of five no matter the strength the undertaker affectionately named Endbringer by the soldiers cleared wave after wave and was only forced to stop after the sun started to rise. Edwin's technical rumbled into the garage and nearly gave the mechanics a heart attack; the entire front plating was torn away in need of replacement and the engine and rollcage that was affixed to the frame were partially exposed like the skull of an animal sticking through the half rotted head. "Hey you guys I need you all to just do some basic recovering with 1 inch steel plates, there's a bit under the bed just pop the door and cut it to shape; I'm going to bed." Edwin for the first time then though used his shadow powers walking right through the wall gun case and all. He stopped by Integra's office to report before heading to bed but little did he know above ground the mechanics were arguing. "Come on he cleared over five months of missions in one night for us he deserves some thanks from us and honestly we both know that this thing's armor needs upgraded; we just gotta ask Sir Integra and seeing as he cut the missions in half with the only paperwork being ammunition restock papers to file." "Yeah man I guess you're right." And thus when night rolled around again Edwin walked out to see a sight he'd only dreamed of, sitting in place of his previously battlescarred and damaged technical was while still the technical at the same time it wasn't. The entire body of the truck had been stripped exposing the custom framework he'd built to hold up the heavy armor which had been piled in a corner for melting and recasting. The technical itself though wasn't entirely bare though; the bed and side panels were currently in the middle of being refitted with lighter weight but heavier in protection titanium plating which had been express ordered for the truck to be ready before his first mission that night. The hood and other extremities had been painted with a matt black paint and the hood boasted the demon skull he wore on his hood with a pair of crossed mechanical scythes behind it. Underneath this was the name saber585 an old tag he'd used to mark the truck's frame and plates lest someone steal it and try to scrap it. behind the truck though was another oddity; five of the trucks were behind the technical each getting the same armor treatment but the strange thing was the logo was different. The logo they were using was the same skull but instead of scythes there was a gas mask mounted over its face. "What's going on?" Edwin stopped a soldier who now boasted the logo on a patch under the Hellsing logo on his uniform. "Well sir after asking for the new armor plating for your truck to thank you Sir Integra ordered 5 squads under your control. You are not looking at the Hellsing's newest squad Chemical Death squad or CD squad for short." The soldiers then stood at attention waiting Edwin's order. Edwin grinned before grabbing his case and heading for the door. "I want my technical's plating finished in 15 minutes I'm going to meet up with Integra and get the other half of the missions and then CD squad we're rolling out." The men grinned and hurried to finish attaching the plating and the logos to the trucks. " _I could get used to this._ " Edwin sighed content before heading for Integra's office.

* * *

And that guys is the end of chapter 6, sorry for the long delay but I haven't been feeling writing and with school it's super hard to keep a schedule for this stuff but here's the next part. Also the unfinished first edition of chapter six will be posted in my failed stories/ideas story I'm going to be launching the same day as this chapter. Anyways guys this chapter is also in response to a very annoying commentor on my chapters. Let me explain something to you guys; I get if my writing style is annoying to your OCD but let me tell you something. If you've never written a story you clearly have no idea how annoyingly strenuous it is to not only write a decent story but to also evenly space it. From now on keep your criticism constructive and not just "break your story into chunks!1!1!" anyways though have a great day.


	7. Hi my name is

Hello there chances are if you are reading this message you are coming from Welcome to the Underground to read my response to the kill yourself comments. If you aren't and simply are looking for the next chapter then expect that within the week if my schedule holds out. Now Onwards!

Firstly I saw quite a number of "kill yourself" comments posted directly linked to Welcome to the underground posted here simply because you all wanted it to be everywhere because you have no lives unlike this part time writer who is currently working on a 2D top down rpg game not entirely unlike Undertale :D doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy? That someone who writes smutfic everyone once in a blue moon has more of a life than you? No it doesn't? well that's great because it was meant to make you feel like more of a sack of shit than you already are (apologies regular readers this is not directed at you). But besides the point I figured I'd let you all know if you had actually read this story to any extent (bloody perfect) you'd know that not only is the main character a reflection of myself (honestly the only fabricated part is working for Hellsing a non-existent company and owning a perfect replica of the Bandit technical from BL2) from the way he dresses and acts right down to his physical design.

But how does this play an important roll? Well its simple really, the fact is that there's not a single fucking thing you can say or try to do that will hurt me, I'm way too fucking nuts to consider death (its more fun to piss you guys off anyways), I'm not going to give more of a rise than these two notes and lastly let's be honest even if I were 220 pounds and in highschool I'd still have a brighter future than 99% of you trolls out there because I can actually still lose the excess weight and I can have a decent paying job and house (or moreso than my current one). But regardless of if I was or wasn't im still happy you all gave it the old college try since it means I get to have fun pissing you all off :D I hope you choke on your fucking McDonalds Big Macs and burn in hell for the people you killed :D


	8. a lazy sunday

**A/N: hey guys this chapter is a little more laid back and written to embody the spirit of summer break (which I am proudly on currently) and be more of lazy Sunday for these two while Alucard snoozes the day away peacefully. And for the one or two PMs about Edwin and Seras… let's just say as much as I'd like to see the two together with how hilarious it'd be I'm not sure if I want to be stereotypical and having my personal OC be a player in every story I write ever. Either way I hope you enjoy and to those of you who've waited a long time for this chapter *sheepishly rubs head* developing a game's art assets and writing the story as well as finishing a school year on top of this is kind of hard. And lastly I saw a comment when I was dumping troll reviews about how I was making an undertale clone and I wanted to state firstly it isn't just me working on the project and two the story arc (or what little I can currently share) is going to be following a planet where clockwork demons from (hell? im not entirely sure) hell appear and try to kill the world and the main character. There's going to be a couple hidden easter eggs including mine which I will divulge the location of. The easter egg is a weapon that can only be found in the back room of a bar (when we create it I will tell the name) and it will be called the Good Touch, (to those who have played BL2 and experienced the Moxxi weapons it will make sense) the gun will be a one to two shot lever action clockwork shotgun of sorts and will have a special audio track for its firing sound. Anyways guys thanks for reading this if you did and hears the chapter.**

Edwin rolled out of his coffin yawning wide enough to tear skin and dislocate joints. Luckily this was all healed. Bleary eyed and still barely awake having woken up early expecting a mission shortly and wanting a shower before Edwin wearing little more than a set of thin cotton sleep pants covered in playing cards stumbled through his room flipping on his mp3 for music before heading into the bathroom for a shower hotter than the fires of hell.

Seras moaned hearing the slow steady beat to the Gorillaz famous song Feel Good Inc. reverberate through the thick stone and into her room and coffin. The song itself was rather quiet and Edwin had made sure of that but nonetheless the beat still carried. Figuring she wasn't going t get anymore sleep on this rare day off unless she got him to turn off the playlist before it hit the louder songs Seras dressed in a set of sleep shorts and a ratty old t-shirt flipped out of her coffin the minute the lid was off and hair still sticking out in every direction but how it should stormed over to Edwin's room.

A pounding on his door brought Edwin back out of his daydreams to the here and now. Figuring it was most likely the mission briefing from Seras Edwin shut off the water and toweled himself off before pulling on a pair of jeans and heading out to answer the door. Stepping around random bits of computers and other things that had become commonplace in his room Edwin walked over to the door pulling it open as slowly as possible not wanting to start the day but being forced to nonetheless. Behind the door was a bedraggled Seras wearing next to nothing and sporting hair that looked like an eggbeater had styled it. Sighing Seras managed to just barely keep from screaming at him to just 'shut the bloody music off!' instead opting to say "It's our day off; can you please turn off the music?" Edwin flushed having forgotten the strange day off they'd been given for 'good behavior' and barely mumbled an apology before Seras nearly at concrete from having fallen asleep in the hallway. Catching her quickly Edwin managed to scoop her up (the woman weighed less than most computers, how little did she eat?!)bridal style before turning around and depositing her into his coffin for some much needed rest and rejuvenation.

Seras not having remembered falling asleep and awaking to darkness, a rather strange thing for her since turning into a vampire, flailed her arms out managing to only get a few inches before she promptly slammed her arms into solid wood walls, it wasn't too painful due to vampiric regeneration but that didn't mean the sting wasn't still there. A few seconds later though a squeak was heard followed moments later by the lid to wherever she was being opened to reveal Edwin staring down at her from a familiar looking room with walls plastered in band posters and game art. Sitting up Seras looked around only to notice her current location was in fact Edwin's coffin; blushing Seras got up and stumbled out of the coffin while Edwin just chuckled lightly his headset glowing a bright red against the rest of his room.

As infuriating as the man was he was still admittedly pretty adorable though with his small quirks when running missions or how he rubbed a knife shaped piece of cat's eye that was strung on his necklace that she'd gotten for him a month ago. At the time he'd been having horrid headaches brought on by large amounts of work both killing vampires and managing Hellsing's data storage, however Edwin always refused medication and just mumbled on about how the effects of his bracelet were wearing off and how he'd need to get a stronger one soon. Seras curious about this had gone to Walter who seemed to know everything and asked him about the specialty of his bracelet. "Ah 's bracelet. Well you see Miss Victoria Edwin's bracelet is made of multiple pieces of something called hematite a semi rare magnetic stone that is said to help prevent headaches due to the magnetic pulses it causes. Edwin though has been wearing the magnetic stone so long though that after a while his body builds up a resistance to the supposed healing powers and so he's constantly getting more powerful stones to replace the ones in the bracelet with." Now with that explanation Seras who rather liked that bracelet decided to circumvent the problem all together and instead went out and bought Edwin a necklace strung with powerful magnets and cat's eye a rather cheap but beautiful stone. In the end the gift had not only been very useful but also stylish and so he'd been wearing it ever since.

Mumbling quiet thanks to him Seras retreated from Edwin's room most likely to shower and get dressed while Edwin sighed before closing down the game he'd been playing. He'd been running collection missions since Seras had passed out on him and he was finally sick and tired of playing solo so after waiting a good thirty minutes for her to shower eat and get dressed Edwin walked over to her door and knocked politely. Her hair was slightly damp and she still seemed a bit tired but nevertheless Edwin invited Seras up into the media room to play some games on the Xbox. Replying with a polite yes she followed him up and there the two stayed for most of the day until Eventually it was nearly time for them to both go back to sleep. "All in all today was pretty fun" The two vampires thought as they closed the lids to their coffins and drifted off to sleep.

 **Thanks everyone for reading and expect the next story updated to be Welcome to the Underground. Also a little note, the story about Edwin's magnets is in fact something that happened to me except I didn't keep changing stones and I do in fact have not only this piece of cat's eye but I also do the same thing. Anyways please review and rate. –**


	9. The end of an era and a new beginning

**Hey guys DrEnd here and welcome to the last chapter of Bloody Perfect. So I haven't really had any good story ideas recently and even the ones that I've put up will probably get removed cause they're not going to be going any further. Bloody Hell though for as many fans as it has will be ending here and now and it isn't going to be cheery; this story was fun to write but I have no more real story to tie it to in my head so we're going to kind of do a massacre to end it but it isn't going to end like you think.**

Hell had broken loose in London once again. The secret had leaked to the populace of Hellsing and once more the city of London burned with the fires of hell only this time it was the civilians against Hellsing; and the civilians were winning.

Tires screeched as the large armored truck slid around the corner carrying medical supplies and two vampires away from the cop cars and trucks pursuing them, Seras once more found herself sat in the turret with the monstrous rifle Edwin insisted on bucking with each shot fired behind them. Even with the civilians trying to kill them Edwin had nearly wrecked the truck jumping from the driver's seat to grab the gun barrel and turn it away from the man she'd lined up in her sights, when they weren't careening down the highway with no one at the steering wheel she'd yelled at him about why he'd done that. His response though was to only shoot tires or engines since the civilians at the end of the were just doing what came natural, defending themselves.

Another corner except for once Edwin's control slipped; the usually mostly stable truck rolled onto its side sliding a ways before it shifted to continue its roll onto the top and over once more. Edwin scrambled and grabbed Seras' arm yanking her arm out of its socket and her from the technical's seat and to safety as it rolled a few more times before slamming through a concrete barricade and into the Thames river.

He had no weapons but his fists and Seras was still in danger; bullets wouldn't hurt them but they'd slow them down. He knew what'd have to be done despite what he wanted.

Seras awoke to the sounds of the sirens of the cop cars that'd been chasing them overlaying the sounds of a struggle. Opening her eyes she saw something she hoped she never would. Edwin lay in a pool of blood and it obviously wasn't any of the people standing over him with garlic, stakes and hatchets in hand. She watched as the grabbed his limbs and held him up to a building before carving off parts of his body cutting into the skin only for it to heal albeit slower than usual, he was running out of blood. Then someone got fed up; the large axe came down and off went his left arm and Edwin screamed. Blood gushed from the wound almost like a fountain as his shadows tried in vain to reform the limb only to fail as the shadows already low on blood slowly faded away as what little was left of Edwin's will started to slip.

Next came his other limbs first his right leg, then the left, and finally his right arm. From the crowd appeared a preist holding a revolver and a bible. He spoke something but Seras couldn't hear over her mind screaming at her to run, to escape, anything. But she could only watch as the knife cut a cross into the man's chest and the revolver pointed down at his skull. His head turned ever so slightly; those deep emerald green eyes looking away from the man in front of him instead turning to face her, there was no fire left in them only pain and sadness. He didn't speak or smile he only mouthed one word to her, "run"

The gunshot rang across the city as the first of the five fell the body mutilated and disfigured with a bullet hole straight through his head between the eyes. Seras' cry rang out as the crowd turned to face her bloody tears streaming down her face. The second shot rang through the night but this one wasn't the revolver in the priests' hand no this one was the large black pistol gripped tightly in the gloved hand of the original demon, Alucard. Seras' pain had drug him away from Integra to her side.

The corpse was bloody and stained but Alucard was no idiot and he knew that Seras had been with that kid Edward or whatever and it was clear enough from the pieces of the truck floating in the Thames, the blood and the overall happy feeling the people in front of him had it was clear who the corpse was. The first shot from the Jackal punched a hole through the Priest's neck and the following shots dropped the rest of the mob in quick succession. It was time to leave not just Hellsing but the country of Britain. The king after so many years away to defend his newly gained family or at least what was left, would take up the crown once more and rule with an iron fist. A new era was about to begin.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

So this story was meant to have a continuation and was further meant to continue on going from Hellsing to grand theft auto to mad max seeing Seras follow a path that twisted her into a max like character running from everyone as demons of her past haunted her and she became a very Alucard like character. This will not happen. Hellsing is a fun series and I love it however between schoolwork and general life I am no longer going to continue this series idea and instead am ending the story here. For anyone wishing to continue where I end this is technically canonical however it will not kill possible continuations. Any author/authors wanting to continue this story I laid here please PM me only so I can follow your work. Also I will not allow the resurrection of my own character in any continuations I do not personally write solely because Edwin is my intellectual property and his style is not something that can be replicated by another author. If you wish to attempt this once more PM me and I will personally judge you to see if you can impress me.

Now that this is done please read on and also if you skipped this go back and read it or at least part, it covers the future of this story.

The stone was boring and plain. A block sat on the ground with a small rounded stone marker sat on top with ' Edwin Hunter soldier of Hellsing and friend to all' carved across its face. No reference to an age, how the man had been killed at barely the age of thirty regardless of his immortal status. No mention of how Edwin was killed because of how she had messed up the first time something like that had occurred.

The city was no longer smoking or scarred, work on clearing the mess albeit smaller this time and more controlled had already started. Hellsing manor was no more now just a burnt out husk standing forgotten. She'd taken a few items and fled that night with him but never returned for anything else. Alucard's pistols were forgotten in the havoc but no one had seen him since Integra and Walter's lynching. The wonderful woman who'd given her a life when she had nothing left but darkness who'd stood for her friend now forgotten as another dark stain on Britain her body buried in the grave she stood in front of. It wasn't marked for her though, she was not to be remembered by Britain. So Edwin got his stone and Integra would be remembered even if people didn't know her name.

Seras walked from the cemetery the jeans too long and too large cinched off with a belt, her boots clunked loudly as if they didn't fit, which they didn't. Her shirt barely a tank top hugged her chest but the long black trench coat stained, battered, charred and weathered managed to cover her frame well enough it didn't matter. The bloody scent had long since faded as had his now replaced by her own and the ash that had coated the inside had long since been worn from the fabric by water and rain but the holes, the tears and the obviously resewn sleeves and tail remembered still whether other did or didn't.

She jumped from the pavement into the truck and as the suspension creaked and passersby gave her odd looks for her state of dress and her truck she didn't care. The people she cared for may be gone but that didn't mean they were forgotten. The stench of the Thames still clung to the leather and the steel had rusted and corroded from its time sunk in the river but as the old truck rumbled to life pulling onto the road long unused thanks to the advancements made by the passage of time Seras remembered back to a day, a sunny day in a place much further away than where she was going.

A time when he laughed and smiled simply to be driving free and safe from everyone and everything, music the lifeblood that moved him and love for all the passion that drove him. And then she remembered back even further. To a night she once remembered in fear, a long red coat and hat, a pair of maniacal red eyes watching as she slipped from consciousness. Then to a woman hair the color of silver and eyes the color of the stormy sea never wavering and forever a beacon within the storm. And finally a warm smile and a shoulder to cry on or a friend to confide in. All of them were gone but not forgotten, and now so was she.

The girl, the vampire, the woman Seras Victoria no longer existed for she was dead lost in the fires of the Hellsing manor's wreckage trapped to suffocate in the basement as she shriveled and died turning to another unmarked uncared for pile of ash in the charred ruin. No she was now no-one and nobody looked for no-one.


End file.
